


Penumbra

by Lunamilluna



Series: Cuarto Mundo [1]
Category: terror - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Muertos - Freeform, Nuevos personajes, Terror, Violencia, asesinato, historia de mi autoria, nuevo mundo, vivos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamilluna/pseuds/Lunamilluna
Summary: Vida en la Muerte, Luz en las Tinieblas"Para ti simples flores, para mi, mis ojos"
Series: Cuarto Mundo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062227
Kudos: 1





	Penumbra

“La vida hoy en día ya no es como antes, he quedado ciego ante todo lo que me rodea. El tiempo de esta vida está llegando a cero, y no falta aquel gobernador que aprovecha la situación.  
Saltar desde un edificio sería mi salvación, para no ver en lo que este mundo se está convirtiendo, todos creerían que mi muerte sería una tragedia, ya que no saben cómo pienso. La supervivencia del más fuerte ya no es útil, no importa, ahora el único que gana es aquel que tiene dinero a base de lágrimas de dolor. Mi subconsciente me dice que lo haga y lo escucharé.  
Voy a tratar de suavizar la mano del dictador para que ayude a este mundo, pero mi propuesta solo la van a archivar para tomarla en cuenta, eso es mentira.  
Me pregunto ¿aun podremos subsistir si todo los que nos da vida se acaba? Pues saben que, vamos a sucumbir en muy poco tiempo y ¿Saben porque? Pues claro, pero lo negamos, nosotros destruimos a nuestro mundo, matamos a Gaia, pensamos que nuestros actos no le afectan, como tirar un papel, un sorbete, un viejo taburete, la tarjeta de tu amor no correspondido, un viejo televisor, etc.  
No sabemos o ignoramos lo que nuestras acciones provocan, la Tierra está succionando todo nuestro mal, pero tiene un límite y no es suspenso lo que puede ocurrir.  
La humanidad es lo peor que pudo habitar la Tierra. Matamos a varios animales sin compasión, por ejemplo a cerdos solo por tocino los despellejan vivos, los matan de formas terriblemente dolorosas, ¿Quién puede describir su dolor? Pues nadie, no es como dañarte la tibia en un accidente, o una quemadura, su dolor es un infierno que nosotros provocamos y lo peor es que como si no pudiera existir más crueldad, hemos extinguido a especies completas solo por lujos innecesarios.  
(Los escogemos con una tenaza para no ensuciarnos) decimos tener las manos limpias, pero es mentira, es solo una excusa.  
La ignorancia del hombre va incrementando como si fuera tendencia.  
También cabe mencionar que una pequeña parte es táctica y un submúltiplo de ellos no tiene la culpa de lo que pasa en este mundo ¿saben quiénes son? Pues claro los niños, los seres inocentes que pagan nuestros errores.  
Ojala se pudiera suspender la crueldad del hombre, pero es imposible, si la maldad se pudiera sumergir en lo más profundo de nuestro ser podríamos dar un poco más de vida a nuestro mundo ya que en vez de destruirlo intentaremos ayudarlo.  
Si los gobiernos dieran un poco de lo que se roban a los grupos ecologistas, ambientalistas y animalistas se haría un gran cambio sus acciones nos harán tomar conciencia.  
Pero nunca falta aquel subversivo que nos hace ignorar la realidad. ¿Saben quiénes son? Pues claro los gobernantes, los dictadores que por el bien de su bolsillo olvidan o mejor dicho hacen la vista gorda a la situación.  
Me conocen como Penumbra aún no se el porque, pero me gusta. No tendré miedo a decir la verdad de lo que ocurre a nuestro mundo a nuestra hermosa Gaia.  
No quiero morir como un cobarde, no me quedaré callado, pero sé que intentaran callarme. Por esa razón guardo todo esto en el bosque que me enseñó a amar a mi mundo.”


End file.
